The Lone Survivor
by bradhig
Summary: When Anastasia and Dimitri return to Russia to find his sisters they find out that one of Anastasia's sisters has survived the massacre and is hiding a dark secret.


The Lone Survivor.

by

based on Anastasia owned by 20th century fox.

Anastasia and Dimitri were dancing on the front of a boat heading down a river in Paris. Anastasia stopped suddenly as she remembered something.

"What is wrong Anya or should I call you Anastasia now? ",Dimitri asked.

"Maybe for grandma's shake you should call me Anastasia. I remembered when I was a little girl I dreamed about having a church wedding. ",Anastasia said.

"Great now you tell me. Guess we have to go back now. ",Dimitri said.

"Yes we should. I would like to talk to grandma about it. ",Anastasia said.

They got off the boat at the next stop and headed back to the palace.

"You want a wedding now Anastasia what changed your mind? ",Grandma Marie asked.

"I remembered I wanted a wedding when I was little. ',Anastasia said.

"Okay ,but what about tonight? You can't go out there in a tattered dress. ",Grandma Marie said.

Anastasia headed upstairs and had her dress repaired. Then she and Dimitri headed into the ballroom. Anastasia was introduced and she sat down on a nearby throne. A man walked up to her. He held a silver tiara.

As he puts it on her head he speaks ,"I now crown you Her Imperial Highness Anastasia Nikolaevna, Empress of all Russia. "

The crowd applauded her. Dimitri also applauded. Anastasia rose and began to speak.

"Dimitri Michovniah please bow before me. ",Anastasia said.

Grandma headed her a sword. Anastasia tapped Dimitri's shoulders with it as she spoke ,"Because you have saved me and my grandma the night of the revolution and saved me again on the Tasha. I now grant you the title of Duke Michovniah. Rise Dimitri. "

Dimitri rose to clapping. The the band started playing.

"Will you dance with me? ",Dimitri asked Anastasia.

"I would be honored to. ",Anastasia answered.

They danced and were together most of the night long afte the guests had left. Several weeks later Dimitri got a letter. He opened it.

"It's from a friend in the other kitchen boy from the palace. He says my sisters are alive. They have been forced to work at the fish factory. There another girl named Mashka with them. I have to go to Russia and help them. ",Dimitri said.

"I will go with you. ",Anastasia said.

"No it's too dangerous. They would shot you on sight. ",Dimitri said.

"They didn't when I was Anya the orphan. Why would they recongize me now?",Anastasia asked.

"Your face is everywhere now. ",Dimitri said.

"So they wouldn't reconigze me as Anya now. They would be looking for a woman in fine clothing and a crown maybe. I can't just sit around here waiting for you to come back. ",Anastasia said.

"Getting into Russia is easy ,but don't you remember the problem with the exit visas? Sedniv says they keep changing the color of the ink to throw off forgers. ",Dimitri said.

"Don't you have friends in St. Petersburg who might know what color they are using? ",Anastasia asked.

"Yes. I will have to find them after we get there. I just don't know where the fish factory is. ",Dimitri said.

"I do because I almost went there remember. That woman at the orphanange found me a job there but then Pooka showed up and led me away. ",Anastasia said.

"Right. okay we them we go together. ",Dimitri said.

So time later they were on a train. Anastasia was dressed as Anya wearing her old tattered dress and hat. She also wore her Together in Paris necklace. Dimitri wore his normal clothes with his green vest ,brown pants ,and light green shirt.

"Maybe you should have left that behind. ",Dimitri said pointing to Anastasia's necklace.

"Why should I? It's jst a necklace to anyone else.",Anastasia said.

"Don't tell me you brought the music box as well? ",Dimitri asked.

"I left it with Grandma. ",Anastasia said.

They soon reached St. Petersburg and started walking up the path towards the signpost.

"I remember this place. This is where I first met Pooka. ",Anastasia said.

They headed left in the direction of the fish factory. It smelled of rotten fish and people were pouring out of it at the end of their shift. Dimitri spotted three girls. Zena and Zoya had brown hair like Dimitri. Zoya wore a tattered purple dress and Zena had a blue one.

"Zena and Zoya how have you been? ",Dimitri asked his sisters.

"Terrible we have been forced to work long hours for little pay. ",Sony

"Who is that with you? ",Dimitri asked about the girl with them.

The third girl wore a black shirt and a white blouse as a simple maids gown she also wore a cloak and hood covering her head.

She looked up at Anastasia and noticed her necklace.

"Where did you get that? It belonged to my younger sister. ",the girl said.

"My grandma gave it to me with a music box. ",Anastasia said.

"Anastasia is that you? ",the girl asked as she pushed her hood down.

She had brown hair like and blue eye's like Anastasia ,but was taller then her.

"Mashka don't get your hopes up.",Zena said.

"Mashka? Maria is that you?",Anastasia asked.

"I am Maria Romanov the only survivor. Anastasia they said you were dead. ",Maria said.

Anastasia and Maria embraced each other.

"Oh I am so glad your alive. I thought I was the only one left. ",Maria said.

They saw guards walking around.

"We better get back to our place. The guards might hear us. ",Zoya said.

They returned to a small house with one bedroom ,a kitchen and living room togther, and one bathroom. A litte girl seven years old ran up to Maria. She wore a blue skirt and a grey blouse both tattered and blue shoes.. The girl had brown hair and blue Romanov eyes.

"Mommy your home again. ",Mashka said.

"What is her name?",Anastasia asked.

"She is Mashka after my nickname. ",Maria said.

"Who's her father? ",Anastasia asked Maria.

"I don't know. I was violated. ",Maria cried.

"Who raped you? I give them a lesson in how to treat lady. ",Dimitri said.

Leonid Sedniv came inside.

"It was the guards ath the Ipatiev House. Those murderers had fun with her after they killed everyone else. ",Leonid said.

"You went with the family after they left the palace Leonid? ",Dimitri asked

"Yes I followed them Tobolsk and then to Ekaterinburg. I heard that all the servents at the Catherine Palace were killed and I feared they killed you Dimitri. ",Leonid said.

"I got knocked out by a rifle butt after I helped Anastasia and her grandma escape through a passage to the servents quarters by opening a wall. ",Dimitri said.

"Anastasia how did you escape? ",Maria asked.

"I went with grandma to the train station and lost my grip. I fell and hit a railroad tie. I couldn't remember who I was for ten years. I had to spend all that time in an orphanage. When I was 18 I was sent to the fish factory ,but a dog named Pooka showed up and lead me into St. Petersburg and. ",Anastasia told her story.

"Dimitri how could I have known you two would fall in love. You two were always causing trouble together. Throwing the cook in the brook ,making a mess in the kitchen , and breaking dishes. You were both shvibzik'S. Mother thought there was somthing going on between you two. ",Maria said.

"Father wasn't too happy and neither was the butler. ",Anastasia said.

"What about Rasputin? I have been afraid he might find me here and my daughter. ",Maria said.

"We beat him in Paris on a bridge. I smashed his reliquary by stomping it to pieces. ",Anastasia said.

"Who would have thought Anastasia the imp would be the one to beat Rasputin. I found out something about him while we were in exile. Rasputin was in league with the Bolseviks. They promised him a position of power in their goverment if he helped them overthrow us. They said the lock on the gate to our gate had been dismantled by green creatures of some kind. ",Maria said.

"What happened to you Maria and the rest of the family? ",Anastasia asked.

"Well after we fled the palace we couldn't reach the train station because it was too crowded so we hid in the Alexander Palace on the upper floor with the lights out. They found us a few hours later. Dad was forced to abdicate shortly after that. We were imprisoned at Alexander Palace until 1917 when the provisional goverment decided to move us to Tobolsk to get us away from the unrest in St. Petersburg. Mother didn't want to go until we found you ,but she had no choice. The three of us Olga,Tatiana, and myself could have gone to the Crimea ,but we choose to go with our parents and our brother to Tobolisk. I sometimes regret that decsion. How could any of use know what was coming? In 1918 they started to take us to Moscow for a trial ,but our train was stopped by the Ural committee and they forced us to go to Ekaterinburg. The three of us were sent on a ship called the Rus ,while mom ,dad ,and Alexi traveled seperately. They put us and our servents into a place called the Ipatiev House and it was terrible. The place was run by a man called Yakov Yurovsky. He brought in new guards and they treated us miserbly. They searched the three of us everyday by forcing us to take off our skirts and blouses. They claimed it was because they feared we were up to something ,but they just did it to please their sexual fantasies. We couldn't even go outside. Only Dad and Alexei could walk around the house. We had sewen jewels into our corsets in the hope they could buy us our freedom. Those jewels helped me survive while prolonging the suffering of our sisters. That night they woke us up and lead all of us into the celar was the worst night of my life. Our servents Sergi Botkin, Anna Demidova ,Ivan Khanitonov, ,Alexei Krupp ,and Leonid Sedniv all went with us. I guess they didn't want any witnesses. ",Maria said.

"Then the guards came in. Yurovsky read a message stating that because our relatives continued to attack Soviet Russia the Ural committee had decided to execute us. Papa stood up and yelled what what and then that monster Yurovsky shot him in the head and then he shot Alexei. That didn't suprise me because he was the commandant and pretty much every Bolseivk wanted to be the man who killed the former Czar so rank has its privileges. Then they formed a killing rank and opened fire on us. Some of them were drunk and were stumbling. Mom got shot in the head ,so did Sergi Botkin ,Anna Demidove ,IVan Khanitonov, and Alexi Krupp. ",Maria continued.

"What about Leonid did they shoot him? ",Dimitri asked.

"They sent me to the hall outisde the cellar and I still saw everything. I thought for sure everyone was dead. ",Leonid.

"They shot the three of us ,but the bullets kept bouncing off our jewels. It looked like Tatiana might make it. She and one guard went spinning around the room as she tried to get his gun away from him. Olga was shot in the head. They tried to shot me and Tatiana in the head but they were drunk and the bullet just grazed my head and Tatiana's. I was knocked out for a little bit ,but I recovered to see what happened next. They brought in bayonets and tried to stab poor Tatiana with one, but the jewels stopped it while they still drew blood. Then Yurovsky shot her in the head. I stayed still and played dead after that. Last thing I wanted was a bayonet in my lungs. They wrapped us up in sheets and put us on a truck. I wanted to jump off it ,but there was a guard in the back with the bodies. After a while they started unloading the bodies at a cleaning. They stripped us naked and dropped us into a pit. I started to get up and tried to run ,but a guard caught me. ",Maria said.

"This girl is still alive maybe I should break her skull. ",a guard said.

"Nooo lets have some fun with her. I always wanted to try a Grand Duchess. HE HE HE. ",a guard said.

"He held me while five or six others took turns on me. Then he gave me to another guard to hold while he took his turn. It was horrible being violated repeatly. I kicked my captor in the groin and ran for it. I ran for a long long time fearing for my life. I smelled smoke and something burning as I ran. They had poured acid and gas on the others and burned them in the pit. I could have ended up like them. I ran for hours even long after I could not hear them. I lived off the land for a week eating fruit and berries. I started getting sick everyday and I thought I caught a cold. How could I know it was morning sickness. I found a farmhouse and the couple there tock me in. They had lost their own daughter to the Bosheviks after they were accused of hiding whites in their house. They gave me some of her clothes to wear. Later on they took me to the white camp. A doctor at the camp said I was pregnant and offered to end it for me. I couldn't allow them to take that life away. I would have been no better then the Bosheivks. After the whites took Ekaterinburg I was allowed back into the Ipatiev House where I had to point out the blood stains on the wall and say who they came from. I put on another simple maids gown and asked them to send me to St. Petersburg and not tell anyone I was alive or even try to put me on the throne. As far as I was concerned the Romanov's were history. I meet Zoya and Zena after reaching St. Petersburg and they took me and Leonid in. I gave birth to Mashka shortly after that. I raised her and schooled her myself. You don't know what they are teaching in those state run schools. They are calling us monsters the Romanov's. Saying we were all spoiled ,selfish people who only cared for ourselves and not even for our silbings. That is far from the truth we were a warm loving ,tight knit family. All they saw of us was titles and glitering jewels. ",Maria cried.

"Oooo Men are such... ",Anastasia started to say ,but Dimitri cut her off.

"Don't say it. ",Dimitri said.

"Babies!. ",Anastasia finished.

"Babies? More like monsters. ",Leonid said.

"Maria listen we will take you to Paris to grandma. ",Anastasia said.

"Grandma is still alive? They said they killed her too.",Maria said.

"Please you don't know what it's like in that fish factory. We have to slice up the fish and put them on a conveyor belt for packing. We come home smelling like fish everyday. ",Maria said.

"Glad I didn't go there and went to St. Petersburg instead. ",Anastasia said.

"There was this woman from the orphanage who thought I was a girl called Anya. She sent her to the fish factory and just disappeared. She said Anya was a big troublemaker at the orphanage. That sounds familar. ",Maria said.

"Well that was me. ",Anastasia said.

"I should have known it was you little shvibzik. ",Maria said.

"Maria if I had known you were still alive I would have tried to save you. ",Leonid said.

"It was better that you didn't. They might have shot us both. ",Maria said.

"We will go tonight and head to St. Petersburg then Dimitri can make us some exit visa's. ",Anastasia said.

"Leonid do you want to come? I would like you to be my best man. ",Dimitri asked.

"Alright I Guess besides I don't have anything left here. ",Leonid said.

"That means we need seven exit visa's. I still don't know what color of ink they are using. ",Dimitri said.

"It's dangerous to go now because of the curfew. ",Zoya said.

"So what we will make it. ",Anastasia said.

Zoya ,Zena ,and Maria put on hoods to hide themselves. Maria put a hat on Mashka and Anastasia wore her own hat. They walked rapidly between buildings heading for the edge of town. They started up the hill when two guards spotted them.

"Hey you stop. Why are you all out so late?",a guard asked.

"We are on our way home. we have been working a long shift at the fish factory. ",Maria said.

The guard pulled Anastasia's hat off.

"Wait a minute. ",the guard said as he pulled out a photo of Anastasia in Paris.

"Your the Empress Anastasia and you must be her sister that got away. ",the guard said.

"RUN!",shouted Anastasia.

The guard grabbed Anastasia while Maria put her daughter down and turned to help.

"Hand's off my little sister you monster. ',Maria said.

Maria threw punch into the guards face knocking him down briefly allowing Anastasia to escape. Then the other guard grabbed Maria. Anastasia raced to help her. Anastasia kicked him in the groin and he collapsed.

"You little pest!",the guard groaned.

"Hurry let's get out of here.", Anastasia said.

They ran up the hill and past the orphanage. Then they headed into St. Petersburg.

"Where do we go now. ",Maria asked.

"To the Catherine Palace. No one would look for us there.",Anastasia said.

They reached the palace and found the boards where Anastasia had left them.

"I had contacts in town who will know what color to use on the exit visa's. The rest of you should wait here. ",Dimitri said.

They walked into the ballroom and looked at the picture of the family on the wall.

There you are Anastasia and there I am on the right side.

"You were a princess mommy?",Mashka asked.

"Yes I was ,but I am not anymore. I lost my title.",Maria explained.

"Why? ",Mashka asked.

"Our Pappa had to step down and stop being the Czar.",Maria said.

THey headed into Maria's and Anastasia's old bedroom.

"Do you remember when we used to sneak out of here at night and scare Alexei? ",Maria asked.

"How could I forget. We would giggle and chatter around him until Olga got mad and made us go back to bed.",Anastasia said.

Anastasia looked through her old drawers and pulled out a yellow Kokoshnik.

"You used to wear that thing and your yellow dress all the time. I don't know how many time mom and Tatiana got mad when you kept wearing it to bed.',Maria said.

'Yes I know. I hated it when they made me change out of it and put on my nightgown. ",Anastasia laughed.

Anastasia picked up a necklace of white pearls and put them in a bag with the Kokoshnik. They headed down to hall into a room where unused material was stored. Anastasia started going through it. She picked out some shiny yellow material and some clear yellow nylon. Anastasia tried a cyan ribbon in her hair and another around her waist. Afterward she put them in the bag.

"I know what you are up to. ",Maria said.

"Don't tell Dimitri. ",Anastasia said.

"Okay Anastasia. ",Maria said.

"What was that stuff back in town about you being an Empress?",Maria asked.

"They held a coronation ball in my honor and because I was the only Romanov daughter at the time they made me Empress of all Russia. ",Anastasia said.

"I am you older sister I should have been the Empress. It won't do any good now. They won't care I am back now that they put you in charge. ",Maria said.

"I will make you my regent or something when we get back.",Anastasia said.

"I would be fine just being a grand duchess again. ",Maria said.

"It's not right I need you at my side sister. I can't just leave you out of it.",Anastasia said.

"Okay then I will help you rule my sister. The little pair forever. ",Maria said.

"Yes little pair forever. ",Anastasia replied.

They returned to the ballroom.

"what happened to the dogs? ",Anastasia asked.

"I was holding Jimmy when the shooting started and then he ran off. The guards killed them both. ',Maria said.

"Those monsters have no respect even for dogs of the Romanov's. ",Anastasia said.

Dimitri came in with the travel visas.

"We better get moving there are soldiers coming. I think I was followed. ",Dimiri said.

They left through the passage Dimitri used to save Anastasia and her grandma. Then they went pass the river and reached the train station. They got on a train and left Russia. Some time later they arrived in Paris and returned to Empress Marie.

As they enterd the palace Maria spotted her grandma and ran to her with ope arms.

"Grandma! ",yelled Maria.

"Maria is that you?",Empress Marie said.

"Yes grandma it is my sister Maria. She survived. ",Anastasia said.

"Who is that girl with you Maria?",Empress Marie asked.

"My daughter Mashka. I don't know who her father was. ",Maria said.

"she has been through a lot. ",Anastasia said.

Later Maria told her story to her grandma ,Vlad,Sophine ,a reporter ,and the rest of the group.

"Those butchers! Cutting them down at point blank range. ",Sophine said.

"Murderers! That could have been me as well.",Vlad said.

"Outrageous! First they kill my son and his family just because they were Romanov's and then they violate my granddaugher ,get her pergnant , and then leave her to raise that poor sweet child by herself. ",Empress Marie groaned loudly.

"I regret what happened to me ,but I don't regret bringing her into world. I just wish it could have been better circumstances. ",Maria said.

"That is okay. I was hoping to see some of my great grandchildren beforer I go. ",Empress Maris said.

"Come here Mashika I am your great grandma. ",Empress Marie said.

Mashka ran into Empress Marie's arms and she picked her up and place her in her lap.

"She's adorable. Too bad about her father. ",Sophine said.

"Well when the world hears about this. The Soviet Union is going to have a lot a explaining to do and I don't think many nations will support them anytime soon. ",the reporter said as he left.

The next day a front page article appeared in the paper about Maria and her ordeal.

Anastasia had been up in her room sewing on the material she brought back. The Empress Marie had planned a ball to celebrate Maria's safe return. Maria came into Anastasia's room.

"Well Pooka sure like's Mashka. They were outside playing together. Next time I have a child will be when I have a loving husband at my side. ",Maria said.

"You deserve that more then me Maria. You are a survivor and have always been. ",Anastasia said.

"You are a survivor too Anastasia and I believe you would have survived that night as well. ",Maria said.

"I don't want to find that out ever. ",Anastasia said.

"Does Mashka like the new clothes you picked out for her at Chanel? ",Anastasia asked.

"Yes she does. That blue ruffled skirt with the white lines around the edge and the blue blouse remind me of the same outfits we used to wear as children. I like the purple dress I found. ",Maria said.

Maria was wearing a new purple dress similar to Anastasia's blue Tasha dress.

"I still wonder why Rasputin never came after me. ",Maria said.

"He was too obessed with killing Ansatasia to bother looking for anyone else. ',Anastsia said.

That night Anastasia and Maria were sleeping in the same room like they had before as kids. Maria woke up screaming and Anastasia rushed to her side.

"Are you all right?",Anastasia asked.

"I had another nightmare. They were trying to bayonet me in the pit. It's not the first time. I have nightmares all the time. ',Maria said.

"Try to get some sleep remember your safe now. They can't hurt you anymore. ',Anastaia said.

Anastasia stayed by Maria's bed until she fell asleep.

"Poor girl. It's sad what they put you through sister.",Anastasia said as she went back to bed.

A few days later Maria,Mashka,Dimitri,Sophine,Vlad, and Empress Marie were waiting by the stairs for Anastasia. Soon Anastasia came down the staris towards the group.

"Where did you get that dress from? ",Dimitri asked.

Anastasia was wearing a yellow dress ,clear yellow nylon for sleves ,light blue ribbon around her waist ,yellow Kokoshnik,anoher blue ribbon in her hair, and a necklace of shiny white pearls around her neck.

"Dimitri remeber when you first found me dancing in the palace ballroom? Well I was dreaming and in that dream I was wearing this dress. So I decided to make it. ",Anastasia said.

"I like it. It looks good on you. ",Dimitri said.

Maria was wearing a similar outfit only purple and Mashka was wearing a light blue version of the same outfit. They headed into the ballroom together.

Ansatasia picked up a sword and approached Maria.

"For your bravey in surviving the fate of our family I hearby restore you to the rank of Grand Duchess Maria. ",Anastasia said.

"Your a princess again mommy?",Mashka asked.

"Yes she is and because of that you are one too. Your are Grand Duchess Mashka. ",Anastasia answered.

"Wow I am princess now. HE HE HE",Mashka said as she went laughing and grinning around the room.

"Thanks sister. ",Maria said.

"You deserved it and so did she. Kind of funny to think those men created another heir to the throne. If anyone gives you or her trouble about what happened or how she came to be grandma and I will take care of it. I also am making you my regent because I might need your help ruling. ",Anastasia said.

"Regent it is then. I'll help you out it's the least I can do. ",Maria said.

That night as Maria went to bed she found Anasasia asleep in her yellow dress.

"Same old shvibzik. If mother and Tatiana only saw you now. ',Maria said.


End file.
